Power Struggle
by mikepd
Summary: What happens when Tommy gets pissed about Jason taking control of the team, when Zordon made him team leader? One-shot Tommy/Jason Gift for Dameon grey. He said he would read it if I wrote a story like this so I did. Rated M for rape and strong language


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, and I make no money from these fan fiction. Only thing I own is the plot.

**Okay every here's my first one-shot. I promised I'd write this for Dameon-grey. I finally got the inspiration to write it after watch Soul Easter last night and I gonna try to make this a painless as possible…well maybe not. Oh well hope you enjoy.**

_**

* * *

Power Struggle**_

It was the end of another long battle for the Power Rangers as Zed's newest creation Four Head tried to destroy the rangers, but as always they pulled together and vanquished the monster. While to the civilians of Angel Grove, the Power Rangers were an indivisible team, the rangers were suffering from a command break down. Tommy, who was the white ranger, was placed in command of the ranger team, but his best friend and former team leader, Jason, still assumed command in several battles which sometimes caused a great deal of stress of among the team. At first Tommy didn't mind, but now it was becoming a problem, so as the leader he was going to fix things between him and Jase, since the older ranger was having a hard time giving up command.

After the fight, Jason followed Tommy home so they could study for the science test they had the following day, but Tommy changed those plans as Jason walked into his bedroom. He smirked to himself as he thought, '_Maybe today's a good teach Jason's how's in charge of the team.'_ Moving quickly, Tommy got directly behind Jason and grabbed the nerve ending at Jason's neck and applied ample pressure to knock the larger ranger out.

The red ranger never saw the attack coming and instantly fell forward as a sudden wave of exhaustion swept over him. Falling forward, Jason felt a pair of strong arms catch him, before everything went dark.

As the red ranger woke up, he groaned as he tried to move his left arm, but all he felt was something restrain his movement and rub against his wrist. Opening his eyes, he realized he hand cuffed to Tommy's bed and for some reason he was completely naked. The red ranger looked around and didn't see anyone around, but then the door to the bedroom open and he heard a familiar yet, cruel voice filter into his ears. "Hey there _bro_. I bet you're wondering why on earth your tied up to my bed aren't you," said the unmistakable voice of Tommy. However this wasn't the voice Jason was use to, but it sounded more like the voice of Tommy when they first met, while he was under Rita's spell of evil.

"Uh yeh Tommy, I honestly was trying to figure out what was going on," Jason replied nervously. As Tommy stepped further into the room, Jason noticed that the newest ranger was down to his white boxers that hung loosely at his hips. Jason gulped more nervous than before, but pushed his fear back and glared at the former green ranger. "Tommy this ain't funny now let me go!"

Tommy placed his left index finger to his face and thought about freeing the red ranger for a moment then smirked and said, "Naw, don't think so. Not after having to carry your heavy ass to my bed. Besides, I think it's time I showed you'd you that not all of Rita's spell was removed from me." With an malicious smile gracing his handsome features, Tommy walked over to the bound red ranger and placed his slim and long fingers onto Jason's chest.

"Bro this ain't funny. I'm serious let me go," Jason yelled as he struggled to free himself.

Tommy simply shook his head and replied, "Sorry Jase, but you're gonna have to learn a simple lesson in taking orders."

Jason looked towards his friend with an odd expression and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tommy's blood began to boil as Jason acted as if he didn't know what he was talking about. Growling a bit, Tommy yelled, "I mean, you arrogant ass that you're no longer the leader of the team. I am, so that means you follow my orders, and don't order _my _team around. And this seems to be the only way I'm going to get through to you." Tommy's evil grin returned as he walked the foot of his bed and stripped off his last piece of clothing.

Jason continued to struggle but to no avail, as looked at Tommy and noticed that the other teen was sporting an erection that was bigger than his. Jason's fears started welling inside of him and he watched Tommy climb onto the bed and give him that sadistic, evil grin. "Now Jase, I'm going to go ahead and tell you that this will hurt a lot, but if you hold still it may not hurt as bad."

Jason struggled more as more as Tommy got closer to his exposed backside. "What the fuck man?You're gonna rape me cause I haven't gotten use to the fact that your team leader now," Jason yelled hoping his cries would reach the reasonable side of his friend.

With another malicious smirk Tommy simply answer yup and placed his thick member at Jason's tight entrance. "Oh and bro, I gotta tell you now, you've got a nice ass and I've really wanted to fuck you like this so relax," Tommy said with his evil persona lacing every word. Tommy then lined himself up with Jason's entrance, but stopped just before trying to enter. Jason thought he was safe, but soon learned he was wrong.

Tommy groaned as he jumped off the bed and went over to the night stand and fished out a small bottle of lube from the top drawer. "You're probably gonna be too tight if I don't lube up," Tommy said as he returned to the bed and popped the lid of the small bottle. Once he applied a generous amount of lube to his erection, Tommy placed some at Jason's entrance. With all the prep work now done, Tommy replaced his hardened member at Jason's entrance and swiftly pushed himself up against the tight ring of muscle.

Jason yelled in agony as his former friend pushed inside of him with remorse. A few tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes. The entire time Tommy watched in triumph. He was happy to see the larger ranger in pain and at his mercy.

Once he was sheathed to the hilt, Tommy began to relish in the feeling of Jason's virgin ass gripping his member like a second skin. The heat surrounding him was intense and he loved every second of it. He looked down at the former leader and smirked to himself. '_Well I guess I better finish what I started. Don't wanna look weak in front of him_,' Tommy thought as he pulled himself back out of Jason and slammed back into him. Jason yelled in pain over and over and Tommy pounded into him relentlessly.

The pain never dulled over, and Jason tried to focus on something other than the pain, but it was no use. Tommy continued his brutal assault and looked down at the red ranger. Seeing his friend in pain did appeal to the white ranger but also pained him as well, so hoping to undo some of the pain, Tommy bent down and started to suckle on the rangers exposed nipples.

The experience was very new and pleasurable for Jason as he arched his back into Tommy. Tommy smirked as he continued to suckle the exposed flesh and switched to the other exposed nub and bit softly as he continued to fuck the red ranger. The unbearable pain soon faded as Tommy continued to suckle his nipples. Then all of a sudden Tommy pulled out of Jason's tight ass and looked down at the red ranger. The sight was simply delicious to him.

Jason was panting heavily, and a slight but noticeable blush spread across his face as sweat glistened against the large muscled framed. Tommy licked his lips and went to the head of the bed and grabbed a several pillows. Going back to between his friend's legs, Tommy said, "If you want this to feel better Jase, I suggest you lift that big ass of yours up." Jason did as he was told not wanting to feel the white ranger's thick member tear him apart again. Placing the pillows underneath the red ranger, Tommy told him to just sit back and enjoy.

Tommy once again lubed himself up and dove back into the tight ass of his ranger partner. With the help of the pillows, Tommy's aim was changed and the teen was able to hit the red ranger's prostate. At the first strike, Jason yelled Tommy's name in pure ecstasy. Tommy enjoyed hearing his named being called in such an erotic manner, so he continued to pummel the bundle of nerves. Jason, who by now was actually enjoying himself, somewhat, was moaning and groaning Tommy's name over and over again.

After another few minutes Tommy came in his bro, but didn't stop. He continued fucking him as his cum spilled out of the other. Tommy then took Jason's erection and began to pump him firmly and swiftly. Jason moaned as Tommy's fingers wrapped themselves around his member and stroked him. It was a wonderful feeling and soon he felt a tightening in his groin and exploded in the white ranger's hand.

Tommy grinned as the thick goop stuck to his hands. Eyeing it for a moment, he then placed his hand near his mouth and licked some of goop off his hand. Tommy was surprised to find it was sweet but also sour and licked the rest of his hand clean. Once his hand was clean, he looked over at Jason and saw that there was more on him. So taking responsibility for his actions, Tommy licked the man clean and started to undo the hand cuffs.

After the handcuffs left Jason's hand, Tommy received a well expected punch to the back of his head. Tommy yelped in pain as he rubbed the spot were Jason hit him and asked, "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Jason glared at his lover and said, "For taking this little role play thing of yours too far. Dude you knew I was a virgin and your normally the bottom anyway." Tommy shrunk a bit and released he may have gone too far with this little exploit.

"I'm sorry babe, but you said I could have some fun with taking your virginity and this seemed like a fun way to do it," Tommy said bashfully. Jason continued his glare for a few more minutes than sighed. "Yeah, well I didn't expect you to go all evil green ranger on me either, but at least you made it feel good towards the end. However your ass is gonna be in a hell lotta pain once I heal up," Jason said as he punched his boyfriend in the arm.

Truth be told, Jason and Tommy had been dating sense he was freed from Rita's spell. While it was agreed, silently, that Tommy would bottom, Jason decided to let his lover have a go at it, but he never expected the white ranger to flip out on him, the way he did. Tommy looked away from his lover and hung his head and silently apologized. Jason rolled his eyes and reached out for the new multi-colored ranger and pulled him into bed.

"It's fine Tommy, just no more handcuffs, those fuckers hurt. And were in the hell did you get hand cuffs anyway," Jason asked out of curiosity.

Tommy blushed as he snuggled up next to the red ranger and replied, "Ummm…well they belong to my parents." Jason's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he stared at this lover, but smirked as he said, "Well at least I now know where your inner freak comes from."

_-The End-_

**

* * *

Okay so how did I do? I know its weird, but it's the only concept I could come up with. Please review it helps feed my muse and my muse feeds me ideas on writing. Well TTFN….**


End file.
